1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved fuel injection apparatus for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel injection apparatus of the type with which this invention is concerned is known from the literature, for example from Diesel Motor Management, Verlag Vieweg, 2nd edition, 1998, p. 246. This fuel injection apparatus has a solenoid valve for controlling the fuel injection. The solenoid valve is inserted into a housing part and has a solenoid assembly with a magnetic coil and a magnet armature. The housing part has a cover piece attached to it that holds the solenoid assembly of the solenoid valve in the housing part. With the insertion of the solenoid assembly into the housing part, the problem arises that the solenoid assembly is only fixed in place when the cover piece is attached to the housing part so that before attachment of the cover piece, the solenoid assembly can fall back out of the housing part. In order to avoid unnecessary assembly steps, the cover piece should preferably be attached to the housing part only after the function of the solenoid assembly has been tested, but there is the danger that the solenoid assembly will fall out during the function testing. Furthermore, in this known fuel injection apparatus, it is not possible to compensate for different lengths of the solenoid assembly so that in some cases, it is not fixed securely in the housing part.